


Hazy Minds

by threwaway1138



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aunt, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Big Breasts, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Inverted Nipples, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Snapchat, Vaginal Sex, big dick, nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/pseuds/threwaway1138
Summary: Rayla is having an off day when she realizes it's been a few days since the last time she's been fucked. She knows her nephew will be able to help her out.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Hazy Minds

Work was absolutely dragging by. Everything that could piss me off was pissing me off. The morning meeting was a fucking mess, the supplier wasn’t calling me back, and worst of all was that it was only Wednesday. I had dropped Thom off at school on the way to the office and he mentioned that he had a ride home so I didn’t need to worry about trying to rush through the day. Luckily for him he has more things to occupy his mind at school than I do while pacing and fuming around my office. It doesn’t even occur to me that it's been nearly been a week since I’ve had sex.

No wonder every little thing is getting to me.

It doesn’t take long for thoughts of the last time to flood back into my mind’s eye. I had gotten up relatively early and decided to make breakfast for Thom and myself. Just the usual things -- toast, eggs, and bacon with coffee for myself and orange juice for Thom -- knowing that it was simple enough to make and easy to transport for breakfast in bed. Once everything was ready I made my way to Thom’s room and found him still sleeping, with a massive tent in the sheets from his morning wood. Realizing the breakfast could wait a bit, I pulled the covers back, released his cock from his shorts and began sucking him off. He woke with a start as I worshipped his morning wood. After he blew a load in my mouth and then insisted on blowing one in my ass -- he must’ve been having a very specific dream when I got to him -- we re-heated breakfast and went about the day as usual.

That was back on Saturday and it had seemed even longer ago than it actually was. I needed a proper fucking in the worst way to help clear my head. Knowing that Thom would be more than willing to help out, I decided to have some fun. Walking over to my office door, I made sure it was fully shut and flicked the lock on the handle to make sure there would be no intruders. 

I felt a rush of heat snake down by spine and settle between my legs. I set up my phone on one of the small tables along the wall and opened up Snapchat. After setting up the auto-timer, I crouched down in front of the big leather chair in the corner and pulled my skirt up so I could show off my panties. Mentally counting down to keep up with the timer on the phone, I reached down and felt my panties soaked through. My slick was coating my lips and I could tell how swollen they had gotten. I finally turned toward my phone across the room and gave my best  _ “come hither”  _ look that I could.

With an audible  _ click _ the picture was snapped and I got up to make sure it was all good. My regular dress shirt was straining to stay buttoned thanks to the pose I was in and my creamy thighs were on full display. All that was left was a little message to send along with the snap. I quickly typed one out, double checked that it was being sent only to Thom, and sent it off.

_ I can’t wait for you to get out of class <3 _

Now that my intentions for later had been expressed, I was able to get back to work. Nearly half an hour later, my phone buzzes on the desk with a new notification. Grabbing it up quick I check to see what it was and find myself smiling when it was a Snapchat back from Thom. I slide my thumb across the screen to bring up the app and another sudden rush of heat shoots down between my legs. This cheeky little bastard had his dick out in his hand under the desk in class. How in the hell he managed to pull that move off, I have no idea. All I know is that I am fucking horny as a hell. His flaccid length and girth is bigger than most men I’ve been with when they are erect. I can see a little bit of pre-cum leaking out of the hole on his tip and my mouth begins to water at the taste that I know is awaiting me in a scant few hours. 

His message along with the picture is quite simple and straight to the point.

_ I hope you’re ready, Auntie 8====D~~~ _

Fucking teenagers.

* * *

Thankfully the rest of the afternoon passes by without incident. Well, besides the fact that I can’t get my mind off of the picture Thom had sent over. In between one call and the next I snuck a hand down between my legs just to confirm, and yes I was still very wet. One last look at the clock and I see that it reads 4:30. Good enough for me. I pack up my purse and shoot Thom a text to let him know I am leaving work. I let my secretary know that I would be unreachable for the rest of the day and to take any messages for tomorrow morning. 

The traffic on the way home is terrible and it takes me forty minutes when it normally should only take a little over fifteen. I blast the radio with the windows down in the car just to keep my thoughts from wandering off too far. My legs are unconsciously throbbing while I drive the whole way in anticipation of what is to happen when I get home. Blessedly, I finally pull into the driveway and grab everything sitting on the passenger's seat as quickly as possible.

Pulling out my keys, I jam them into the door to unlock it and step inside before slamming it shut behind me. I do a scan of the kitchen and don’t find Thom there until I hear a TV on upstairs. He is in his room. I toss everything -- my purse, cellphone, keys, and Nalgene -- on the kitchen island and take off my heels to make it easier to get up the stairs. I practically gallop up them, skipping one step at a time, and turn right down the hall when I reach the top. 

Thom’s door is open and he doesn’t show any signs of alarm when I occupy the space in the doorway. He is in his gaming chair facing the TV when he looks over his shoulder towards me with a mischievous smirk on his face. “Hey, Auntie,” he says. “How close were you to getting caught while taking that picture?” I ask sternly. While I did plan to fuck the hell out of my nephew, I was still his guardian and need to make sure he is behaving in school. He shuts off the game he was playing -- the one with the character named Mercy or something that I caught him jerking off to one time -- and swivels the chair around to face me. He is wearing the same shirt that he had on while at school but must’ve changed out of his jeans into sweatpants. All that much more easy for me to snake out that meatstick of his. “I was completely in the clear. No one saw a thing.”

“Good,” I say assured. “Next time wait until you get to the bathroom or something. I don’t want to get a call that I need to come pick you up cause you pulled your dick out in the middle of class.” I finally make my way into his room, tossing the heels I was carrying on his bed before kneeling down in front of him. My haze of anger at his stunt from earlier completely washes away at the sight of the bulge in his pants. He knows what’s coming and it shows on his face. I’ll never get tired of the way he looks at me with those eyes. I don’t even say anything as I reach up and find his waistband before pulling them down to his ankles. Thom just hums in appreciation as I lean forward and grab his semi-hard cock. It is nice and warm to the touch, a hefty weight that feels good in my hand. I don’t even wait for him to get all the way erect before I wrap my lips around his uncut head. 

The taste is divine and I let it linger inside my mouth while he moans at the sensation. Using one hand to hold his legs open and the other to stroke his shaft, I coax the foreskin back with swirls of my tongue. I look up at Thom through my eyelashes and see that he is looking back at me with rapt attention. Good boy. 

I feel it as he finally grows to full length and thickness as result of my slow but steady strokes. The pre-cum oozes out of his tip and I swallow it down as I take more of his dick into my mouth. “Ohhhmygod Auntie,” he babbles out as I get half of his shaft inside. I continue to spread my lips and open my throat as I take him down inch by inch. The smell of his groin wafts into my nostrils and I luxuriate in it as it spurs me on further. Giving him blowjobs is easily one of my favorite things about our relationship. 

He puts one hand on the back of my head to rest there reassuringly and squeezes the armrest of the chair with the other. I can tell that he is getting close as I continually bob up and down on his length. The sensation is almost too much for me to handle and I need more stimulation. I’m still completely dressed from work and need to get out of these clothes. Reluctantly I pull my mouth off Thom’s lovely, youthful cock and begin to stand up. He protests at the sudden loss of pleasure but as soon as he sees what I’m doing he understands. First to come off is my necklace which is one of my favorite pieces in my collection. Next is the red blouse that I take my time with unbuttoning to tease him and once that is gone I reach back and unhook my bra to let my breasts finally hang free.

Thom stares at them with lust in his eyes and I reward his patience by lifting them up in my hands before squeezing them together to make them appear even bigger than they are. I can feel the tips of my nipples harden inside my puffy areolas through my palms. Once I’m done playing with my breasts, I reach down and unzip my skirt to let it drop to the floor. I casually step out of it and kick it across the room where it clatters against the wall. Only my panties still remain and I stick my thumbs in between the delicate lace and smooth skin and push them down to slide down my legs. They pool down around my ankles and I can see the wet spot on them where they were pressed against my wet slit. I kick them away much like I did to the skirt and I’m instantly back to kneeling in front of Thom. I take his cock back in my mouth and begin to slowly twirl my tongue around his head. 

“Hnngg,” he groans as I play with him. As I grab his shaft with one hand to hold it steady, I snake my other one down between my legs and begin to rub my fingers through the slick-coated lips of my pussy. The immediate and overwhelming pleasure causes me to moan into Thom’s dick. I can feel as his cock throbs and twitches and I know that he is about to cum before he even knows. I open my throat as he finally realizes what is happening. “I’m c-cummiiiiing,” he yells as the first jet of hot seed explodes into my mouth. Quickly after the first shot, more and more spurts of cum fill my mouth causing my cheeks to expand like a squirrel’s. 

After a few seconds, his load is spent and I lift my head off his cock while keeping my lips sealed to hold all of the sweet spunk inside. I look at him with adoration in my eyes as I swallow down the massive load. I can feel the thick nectar slide down my throat and settle into my stomach with a warm satisfaction. I lean forward and give his tip one last swipe with my tongue to clean up the last little bit that hung there before speaking for the first time in minutes. “God, that was amazing.”

“Jesus, Auntie. I thought you were trying to suck my dick completely off my body.”

“We’re not done yet, as your little friend can attest to,” I say pointing to his still rock-hard erection. I need it inside me and I can feel my pussy practically begging for it. I saunter over to his bed, cupping my asscheeks and jiggling them at him, and climb on top of it to lay on my back. “This pussy isn’t going to fuck itself,” I demand as I spread my legs and hold them open with my hands in the crooks of my knees. 

Thom leaps up out of the chair and scrambles over to meet me on the bed. “Is today a safe day?” he questions as he kneels in front of me and gets in position. Of course I take birth control but we make sure to be extra cautious in regards to any sort of internal combustions. “You can pump me full of cum to your heart's content,” I sing out, confirming that it is very much a safe day. 

I watch intently as Thom takes his cock in hand and presses his flared head against my opening. My pussy is absolutely soaked from arousal at this point and the heat coming from his member sends electricity through my core. As I’ve taught him before, he slides the tip through my lips a few times and it feels so, so, so good. He hasn’t even entered me yet and I’m on the precipice of cumming. 

“I need it, sweetie,” I whine, imploring him to shove it in. He smiles a cocky little grin before finally shoving himself deep. “FFFFFUUUUCCCKKKK!!!” I scream as he hilts himself inside my quivering cunt. I am filled instantly and I cum all over his cock. He must feel my orgasm rip through me because he pulls out so only his head remains inside me and then plunges in again, causing my walls to clamp down on his length. My breaths are coming out ragged and I let my legs fall against the sheets as I bask in the sensation of being finally fucked. “H-holy shit, s-so big,” I pant out as Thom finds a rhythm.

I can feel my mind clearing away with each and every thrust from Thom. The only things that are occupying my thoughts now are sexual desire and rampant lust. I reach up to find my breasts and grope them as I careen forward to another orgasm. “Cummingcummingcumming,” I breathe out as my pussy rapidly tightens and releases on the cock that continuously plunders my depths. 

I am completely unaware of any expressions I am making and can only watch as Thom salivates while he watches my face. He switches up the rhythm, opting for a slower and harder pace, which feels absolutely amazing. I can feel it as his balls slap against my ass when he thrusts in deep and it nearly brings me to another orgasm. After what feels like a few minutes of solid pounding, he changes position and throws my legs up to rest on his shoulders. With this angle he is able to reach inside my pussy even deeper and I urge him forward with more moans.

“Ohhhh god, right there, baby.”

“I’m getting c-close, Auntie,” he whines.

His cock begins to twitch and shake as he pistons in and out and I know it is inevitable now. “G-give it t-to me. Cum d-deep in my p-p-pussy!” I yell and as if my words held magical powers, he releases in a torrent. The first blast instantly warms my core before numerous spurts of cum flood my cavernous hole. You just gotta love young cocks. The last of his pent up seed enters my pussy and I can feel it as his dick finally softens inside. He holds it there as he lowers my legs back down and cum starts to leak out of my lips from the change in position. 

My breathing starts to return to normal and it doesn’t take much longer for my heart to calm down its rapid beating as well. “Fuck me, did I need that bad,” I breathe out when Thom slides his shaft out and falls against the bed next to me. “I love you, Auntie,” he says in a whisper. My heart swells at the affection in his voice. “I love you too, sweetie,” I reciprocate. I lean over and give him a kiss on the forehead and pull him close. “Why don’t we just lay like this for a bit. Sound good?” His voice is still a whisper as he says, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

I‘ll make sure to wash his sheets before bed tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> my first go at writing First person POV and Present tense! hope it reads well enough
> 
> Characters are my OC's Rayla and Thom
> 
> The work was inspired by art I commissioned of Rayla [Here](https://i.imgur.com/zMD7qZb.jpg)
> 
> Other images of characters: [Here](https://i.imgur.com/WtlzXuF.png), [here](https://i.imgur.com/eg8t0DW.png), and [here](https://i.imgur.com/8TdOveE.jpg)!
> 
> Find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Threwaway1138)


End file.
